


My Tall Boyfriend: Sneaky Kisses

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frisk Is Very Short, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Kissing, Love, No More Resets (Undertale), Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Has A Naughty Side, Papyrus Is About Six Foot Eight, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Sneaky Kiss, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, playful papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Being the tiny 5'1 girlfriend to a freakishly tall,  cute skeleton boyfriend has its many, many perks, but also its downsides.  Papyrus loves to sneak up on Frisk and steal a kiss, but she can't quite reach to manage a sneak kiss attack of her own.  But Frisk is filled with Determination and she's going to plant a sneaky kiss on her skelly no matter what it takes!  Pointless, plotless fluff.  Set sometime after my first Papyrisk oneshot, It's So Big, but can be read alone.  All you need to know is that Papyrus and Frisk are dating and have been dating for two years.





	My Tall Boyfriend: Sneaky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little oneshot I wrote after seeing the Tumblr OTP Height Difference prompt "You always try to sneakily kiss me because I can't get you back, but little did you know I've been working out just so I can climb you like a tree to do the same." I thought it might be funny to use it for my Frisk/Papyrus series; being a member of the Shorty Squad myself, I could definitely picture Frisk doing this. So here's your daily dose of fluff without plot!

One of the things nineteen year old Frisk adored the most about her boyfriend is that he was never afraid to show affection. He loved cuddling and kissing and holding hands, and after they'd been dating for a while, had developed a playful, naughty side to his affections that no one except her would have ever expected of the "innocent" skeleton.

She would often feel a light slap to her butt and when she turned to look at Papyrus, he just grinned, gave her a cute innocent look, and asked, "WHAT?" During get-togethers, he would sometimes sneakily whisper something in her ear that would have her blushing for the rest of the night.  But by far, one of his favorite games was the sneaky kiss.

He loved to creep up behind her quietly when she least expected it, wrap his arms around her, and steal a kiss. He did this any chance he got.

And Frisk absolutely loved it, but there was one thing that annoyed her. She couldn't exactly reciprocate.

He was a colossus at 6'8, while she wasn't a sneeze above 5'1 even in heels. She had to ask him to bend down so she could kiss him, or take a flying leap(which once caused her to land on her face in an attempt to steal a kiss from Papyrus). Not exactly stealthy. And she knew Papyrus knew it too, which meant he doubled up on the sneaky kiss attacks, just because he could.

But she was going to get him back! She was filled with Determination and she had a plan!

...

On their Friday date night a few weeks later, the two were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie, when Papyrus got up to make them a fresh bowl of popcorn. It was the exact right moment to enact her plan. She crept out to the kitchen where he was humming a lively tune to himself while he waited for their popcorn to heat up in the microwave. He didn't even notice her as she sneaked up behind him. She smirked at his back, then she pounced.

He let out a yelp in surprise when she grabbed his arms and cape from behind, using this to vault herself up, wrapping her legs around his hip bones. He tried to turn around to look at her. "FRISK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She giggled. "You always try to sneakily kiss me because I can't get you back, but little did you know I've been working out just so I can climb you like a tree to do the same." Before he could answer, she pulled herself up the rest of the way, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting a kiss on his mouth.

Papyrus chuckled happily once she pulled away. "YOU ARE SO WEIRD, HUMAN." he teased her.

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you love me." She then pulled him into another kiss, which he was all too happy to return.

The popcorn could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! If you have a request for this series, let me know!


End file.
